All For One and One For All
by Guinevere Crucible
Summary: Ron, Harry and Draco find themselfs stuck at one of Dumbledore’s summer houses for a month. Catch is they have to work together to survive there. What happens when Hermione, Ginny and Pansy show up? Will they revert back to there Hogwort house ways?


All For One And One For All

  


Summery: Ron, Harry and Draco find themselfs stuck at one of Dumbledore's summer houses for a month. Catch is they have to work together to survive there. What happens when Hermione, Ginny and Pansy show up? Will they revert back to there Hogwort house ways? Or will they learn to live together so they can survive.

  


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am not J.K. Rowlings, I am nothing...just a silly story writer.

  


A/N: There are three points of view in this story (three in this chapter). As the story gets longer chapters may be dedicated to one person's point of view. But don't worry I'll make sure you know who's point of view it is. Oh and This is in there 6th year.

  


Chapter One "They Arrive"

  


Harry moaned as he and his trunk arrived in front of Dumbledore's summer house. He knew that he was being sent there for certain stuff, but he didn't like being there. Normally the thought of going to Dumbledore's home for the summer vacation would make him happy. But when he found out that Draco was going to be there, all of his happy thoughts of calm days were drained. Now the only thing keeping him from totally freaking out and dreading every day was his friend Ron. He moaned and walked up to the door and sat down and picked up his envelope and opened it. Out popped a key, he looked down at it and sighed. This was obviously his room key. He turned when he heard a pop and saw Ronald Weasley his best friend there. He smiled and picked up his envelope and brought it to him 

  


"Hey Ron! I'm glade you're here with me"

  


~~~~

  


Ron appeared with a pop, him and his luggage on the ground . He looked at Harry and smiled as Harry walked towards him. He took the envelope from him and opened it. His key fell into his hand and his sighed and looked at him and smiled.

  


"Hey Harry, I'm glade I"m here too. I didn't want to hear you died because you and Malfoy killed each other"

  


He walked over to the door with Harry and sat down. He moaned as Harry moaned when they both saw Draco appear. Ron looked down at his envelope and sneered and didn't touch it.

  


~~~

  


Draco appeared and growled when he saw his enemy Harry Potter and his stupid sidekick and redhead Weasley sitting by the door. He walked over and put his stuff down and picked up his envelope and his key poured into his hand. He looked at Harry and Ron and moaned 

  


"Lets just open the door shall we"

  


Draco moaned and put his key in the green key hole

  


~~

  


Harry got up and glared at Draco and put his key in the gold key hole and looked at Ron. He moaned and shook his head. He couldn't understand why Dumbledore wanted him to suffer after he took a big blow already.

  


~~

Ron looked at Harry and shook his head as he put his key into the red key hole. He knew he had suffered so much already with the death that he had seen and the coming back of Voldermort. How could this be good for Harry? How?

  


The door glowed and so did there keys. They all went gold and the key whole turned into one. There keys flew back at them and each of them took there keys and walked into the house.

  


~~

  


Harry turned to Ron "Lets go find our rooms...I wanna see if there beside each other. I'm sure Dumbledore would have done that for us" He waved his wand at his bags and they started to follow him. Ron nodded and followed him

  


~~

  


Ron smiled and nodded he hoped that Dumbledore did put them side by side that way they wouldn't have to worry about Malfoy at night. He smiled "If he didn't I"m going to have to scream at Dumbledore when we get out of here" He walked up the stairs and screamed. The order of rooms went Ron, Draco, Harry. He moaned and walked to his room "Sorry old chap, we got screwed" He walked into his room and started to unpack.

  


~~

Harry jumped when Ron screamed then realized why he was screaming and moaned "Why now..." He sighed and walked into his room and started to unpacking and sighed looking down. When he was done he lied down on his bed and started to think of how horrible this would be.

  


~~

  


Draco moaned when he heard the two upstairs and knew the evil fate the stupid headmaster had laid out for them. He walked upstairs and saw his room between Ron's and Harry's. He walked into his room and unpacked and lied on his bed waiting for lunch. Of course he figured that the house would run like Hogworts with the meals at certain times.

  


_Well what do you think? Bad? Good? Evil? Unholy? Send me all your reviews!_


End file.
